Jin Iwazaki
History Jin the Demon Slayer Early Life Later Life Death Personality Appearance Equipment * All Equipment ** Combat Equipment *** Takezo Edge: The Takezo Edge or Takezo is a sword that originally belonged to Jin and was passed down to Kyoto. This is one of the four swords he had. This one being the strongest sword out of the others, it is able to block any attack no matter how much force because of it's great defensive and offensive balance. The sword is able to be charged and turn techniques into more powerful versions of basic skills, and when an attack is blocked the sword becomes charged and the next technique used becomes an altered skill, with or without the sword. It is able to land powerful slashes that manipulate Void and Nether as it was naturally created for, throughout battle it became able to manipulate other elements and increase its defensive and offensive powers as well as learning a healing skill such Soul Purification or Great Rebirth. The sword has great destructive power as seen by the "Wave of Heaven" skill used by Kyoto which was able to clear an entire valleyside of monsters in a single blast as well as splitting it into two. The sword is about 52cm, has a red hilt and is well known for its Impregnable Guard. ***'Nitidus Ultima': A second sword that was wielded by Jin. It is well known for the ability to use Light in the form of powerful attacks and teleportation. It is able to gain power from light and the sun in order to lash out devastating attacks by using its divine power. It is a sword forged by the great power of the Spirit of Light over thousands of years ago. The sword is able to grant the wielder the power of teleportation by using Light and evolves by the bond with it's owner. Only the people that have an excellent heart are chosen by the sword and are able to use its power. The light released from the sword is able to generate waves that are filled with pressure that can cause any object with even the slightest touch to shake and collapse, for people that are hit it causes their bone to shake from the pressure until it flies out of place. Nitidus Ultima can create powerful shockwaves to attack others that are nearby as well as keep them away. It is the greatest sword of the four that Kyoto's father formerly had. It is able to be charged like the Time-Space Takezo and can combine with it to form Nitidus Takezo. ***'Soul Blade Dracomir': ***'Dein Einheit': ** Accessories *** Aether Ring: It is a bracelet that allows the wearer to manipulate Mana much easier and amplify their skill in combat or with weaponry depending on the certain way they fight, and how many times an attack or skill is used, in battle or during training. Once a pact is formed with a certain spirit using the Aether Ring the wearer is able to use elemental capabilities that are perfectly matched for their fighting style. Affinity Abilities Skills * Sword Skills ** Base Skills *** Focus Stance: Jin uses a counter stance as a ring of energy bursts from the sword, the moment an attack is in point-blank range or hits him he immediately counters with a fatal diagonal slash while sidestepping. He ends the counter it a slash to the head or face to knock down or kill. ***'Starlight Core': A skill where his sword transfers energy into his body to enhance his accuracy and strength for 2 minutes in order improve his slashes and attacks at the cost of taking 30% more damage from his opponents. ***'Soul Rebirth': Jin slams his sword into the ground causing a red field to appear under him, healing his wounds at a slow pace fixing ailments such as: Burns, Electric Shock and lowers the effect of regenerative negation or poison. ***'Flaming Beast Howl': Jin focuses his energy into the palm of his hand and releases a charge of manifested energy in the form of a giant red lion. The Lion bursts in front of his target setting them ablaze as well as knocking them back with the force of the charge. ***'Distortion Sever': A skill in which Jin holds his sword with both hands while floating into the air as a column of light surrounds him, preventing others from attacking him. He teleports to his target and lands a heavy slash from the shoulder down to the abdomen before returning back to his spot. ***'Sonic Blade': A skill where Jin connects high-speed sword thrusts to stab the target. Once the opponent has been hit successfully, he finishes with an upward slash. ***'Pheonix Havoc': Jin leaps into the air and spin kicks his target flaming strikes then finishes with a downward slash with flame-manifested wings. ***'Fang Storm': An attack where Jin slams his sword into the ground sending lightning towards his opponent to stun them. Once stunned he lunges and uses void to create an illusion to make it seem like he is attacking from the front. His original form attacks from behind the opponent at the side landing a fatal slash. ** Master Skills *** Great Rebirth: Jin shoves his sword into the ground while charged and the energy surrounds healing his injuries at a fast pace and can cure all ailments for only 10 seconds after use. Any opponent in range of his skill has their energy absorbed to help heal him. ***'Hydronic Revolver': Jin uses Soul Blade Dracomir in order to create a distortion blade that becomes a powerful energy blade and slashes his opponent with a void slash that causes the ground below to shake with a massive earthquake and throws an uppercut that causes boiling water to burst up from under the ground. ***'Demonic Distortion Sever': A skill where Jin surrounds himself with a column of rising energy, effectively preventing anyone from getting close. He then teleports above the target and lands a sword slash that causes an enormous wave of energy to be released from his sword making the energy create a before retreating and preventing reprisal. ***'Beast Distortion Blade': Jin uses focus to build his power and transfers it into his sword then creates a powerful wave from his sword that is able to slice through any material including bone, flesh or skin. ***'Electro Sonic Blade': A skill where Jin rushes his opponent and lands connecting slashes that are filled with electricity to stun them and overwhelm his target before knocking them down up an upward slash to take them off their feet and onto the floor. ***'Electro Pheonix Havoc': Jin performs an upward slash that stuns his target with lightning then spin kicks his opponent in mid air with flaming kicks then performs a diving slash with fire-manifested wings. ** Altered Skills *** Great Beast Howl: He performs a barrage of flaming spin kicks followed by a diving slash then releases a giant energy-manifested lion from his hand that is 3 times bigger than the previous skill and inflicts burns and shock upon the target knocking them back. This skill is a combination of Flaming Beast Howl and Pheonix Havoc. ***'Demonic Beast Rage': A skill where lands a connection barrage of electric-charged slashes in order to stun his target then knocks them upwards following up with a downwards slash and a red energy and fire-manifested lion to send the target flying. This skill is a combination of Sonic Blade and Flaming Beast Howl. ***'Ultra Fang Storm': Jin slams his sword into the ground inflicting shock upon his target then lunges and uses Void to create an illusion then moves behind his target while the illusion plays the role of a decoy. He throws heavy punch into their stomach while stunned, knocking them back with a red energy and fire-manifested lion. This is a combination of Fang Storm and Flaming Beast Howl. ***'Luminary Fluxation': A skill that allows Jin to create a giant energy field that heals injuries at a rapid speed by reversing the wounds to before they were damaged. This also cures and prevents ailments, as well as giving a boost in accuracy and strength. This causes injuries to become more fatal but makes unable to become staggered by the greatest of attacks. Relationships Family Friends and Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Aetheria Tribe